


still want to sleep?

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Baekhyun wants to sleep, Sehun won't let him.





	

Baekhyun flopped down on his bed face first letting the feeling of his soft sheets enveloping him. They had just come home from a concert and he was exhausted from the long night. His feet were sore from standing for so long and he could barely keep his eyes open. The nice smell of his fresh cleaned sheets was comforting and aided his sleepiness.

 

He was starting to close his eyes and drift off to sleep when a certain maknae bursted into his room. The corners of his mouth curled upwards forming a smirk when he saw his cute little hyung laying on the bed. “Hey hyuung,” he cooed as he crawled into bed with the older. Baekhyun let out a cute whine and moved over to make room for the tall boy.

 

“Yah what do you want Sehun? It’s late and I wanna go to sleep,” he whined. Sehun wrapped his legs around Baekhyun and pulled him closer into his arms. He nuzzled into the crook of the older’s neck and peppered it in kisses. “I want you,” he whispered into his ear.

 

Baekhyun shuddered at the hot breath and tried to pull away. “Ughh no, not tonight Sehun. I’m tiiiirrredd,” he said as he pulled out of the younger’s embrace and turned his back towards him trying to get some sleep.

 

Sehun frowned but he didn't plan on giving up. He always gets what he wants and what he wants is to make Baekhyun a moaning mess.

 

He moved closer to Baekhyun until his chest was touching the older’s back and began to nip at the sensitive part of his neck. He felt Baekhyun tense up, knowing that the he was feeling good. He continued to nip and suck on the silky skin leaving light but visible marks. Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a little whimper at the pleasure he was feeling.

 

Sehun smirked at the cute noise that just came from his hyung’s mouth and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and pulled him up also. Sehun rested his back against the wall and settled Baekhyun between his legs with his back leaning on Sehun’s chest. “Ughh Sehun, what are you doing?” he asks wearily.

 

He doesn’t get a verbal response but feels arms snaking their way under his shirt and coming up to his chest. Sehun starts to rub soothing circles around his nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingers. Baekhyun’s breath hitches and he jerks at the sensation. “Nnnghh…”

“Still wanna go to sleep?” Sehun teases as he wets his lips, then tugs on Baekhyun’s earlobe with his teeth.

 

    The maknae pulls off the shorter’s shirt and trails his a hand down his abs, eventually stopping at the waistband his sweatpants. Shoving a hand into his pants,between his legs. HE starts to rub Baekhyun’s semi-hard dick through his boxers while continuing to play with his nipples with his free hand.

 

 Feeling light headed, all Baekhyun could do was rest against Sehun’s chest, panting and digging his nails into the taller’s arms. Sehun stops all his movements and reaches into his pocket to grab a little bottle of lube. He helps the other take of his pants and boxers, throwing them onto the bedroom floor. Opening the cap, he coats his fingers in the sticky substance.

 

Not wanting to waste anytime, he shoves one of his finger’s into Baekhyun’s puckered hole. Gasping, the older tightens his grip on Sehun’s arms and lets out a choked moan, making Sehun’s dick twitch. He pulls out and pushes back in, going slowly but deep. “A-aah S-Sehun..” Baekhyun mewls. Sehun adds in another finger, this time going at a faster pace, leaving Baekhyun breathless.

 

He proceeds to scissor and stretch his entrance until he hit a spot that elicited a loud moan from the older. Sehun smirks and continues to ram his fingers into the other’s prostate. “AA-AAhh F-fuck!”he cries out, nails digging  into Sehun’s arms, leaving little crescents in his skin.

 

Just after a few more thrusts, Baekhyun can feel heat pooling low in his abdomen and he knows he won’t be able to hold on for much longer. Sehun smiles at his cute hyung trying to hold in his moans so they won’t wake up the other members.

 

“Nngh S-Sehun! I’m g-gonna c-cum,” Baekhyun chokes out. Right when he’s about to release, Sehun pulls out his fingers and Baekhyun whines in frustration.

 

    “You don’t get to come until I say so. Now get on, I want you to ride me,” Sehun says with lust in his eyes. Baekhyun bites his lip and shyly crawls on top of the younger, straddling him with his thighs on either side of Sehun’s waist. Sehun knows that Baekhyun doesn’t like this position because he thinks it’s embarrassing, but Sehun absolutely loves it.

 

He loves seeing Baekhyun moaning and crying out his name with hooded eyes and covered in marks, bouncing up and down on his dick. He was so, so cute and he was all his. He helps Baekhyun raise his hips so he can lube up his member with the precum leaking from the tip. Not wanting to hurt Baekhyun, he slicks up his hole with some more lube and then proceeds to guide his hips so that his member is lined up with his entrance.

 

Baekhyun slowly sinks down onto his cock, biting back a moan. Sehun throws his head back against the wall closing his eyes and letting out a low groan. Not giving him anytime to adjust to his size, Sehun grabs Baekhyun by his waist and slams him down onto his cock. “AA-AAh!” Baekhyun chokes out, having the breath knocked out of him.

 

Sehun’s pace is not kind as he grips onto Baekhyun’s waist, knowing it’ll leave bruises but he doesn’t care, and plunges violently into his ass. The older is practically gasping for air while trying to keep his voice down so he won’t wake up the 10 other guys in the dorm. “Nnngghh! N-not s-so fast, S-Sehun!” he whimpers into the crook of the younger’s neck.

 

Sehun chuckles, sliding his hands off of Baekhyun’s waist and down onto his thighs. “I said I wanted you to ride me. So ride me. I can’t be doing all the work now can I?” Sehun says with a smug look on his face, teasingly raising an eyebrow. Baekhyun’s panting uncontrollably, feeling his cheeks turning a deep shade of red and Sehun thinks it’s fucking adorable.

 

The older places his hands on the other’s abs to anchor himself and slowly starts to raise his hips then sinking back down again.  With his head looking down, he watches as he swallows up Sehun’s big dick so easily. Feeling extremely embarrassed, he closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip trying hard to keep in his wanton moans.

 

Sehun licks his lips while taking in the sight his boyfriend taking his dick so well. Noticing that Baekhyun is biting down hard on his bottom lip, Sehun grabs him by his chin and tilts his head up. “Come on babe, moan for me. I want everyone to know how good I’m making you feel,” he whispers into his ear. “U-ugh mhm-mm Y-you’re s-such a brat,” Baekhyun pants as he pushes Sehun’s hand away and Sehun lets out a low chuckle.

 

Baekhyun bounces on Sehun’s dick until he he hits a spot that has him seeing stars and arches his back. He takes his hand off of the other’s abs and places them on the bed behind him for support as he rolls his wide hips against Sehun’s slender ones with an arched back that’s probably going to hurt tomorrow.

 

Sehun watches as Baekhyun rolls his hips against his with a slacked jaw and hooded eyes and he swears it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. He begins to roughly and quickly thrust upwards meeting Baekhyun’s thrusts, surprising the smaller boy and making his arms give out and almost falling backwards onto the bed.

 

Sehun has to keep his hands on the lower of Baekhyun’s back to keep him from falling back. “N-ngghh Aa-ahh..f-fu-ck” “That’s right babe, moan for me,” the taller groans, gritting his teeth. “S-stop it. I-it’s e-mbarrassing…” Baek cutely whines. Sehun continues to thrust up, slamming  into Baekhyun at an inhuman speed, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him.

 

Baekhyun can barely contain his moans as Sehun fucks his abused hole. He grabs onto Sehun’s arms, digging his nails in to keep from falling. Sehun wants to keep hearing Baekhyun’s slutty moans but he can tell that he’s going to come soon by the way he’s clenching on his dick. “F-fuck! Moan my name. Now,” Sehun groaned, feeling Baek tighten around him. “Ah! S-Sehun! I-I’m gonna cum… Ngh S-Sehun!” Baekhyun cries out as he throws his head and releases himself all over his and Sehun’s chest.

 

Sehun doesn’t take long to come; after a few thrusts, he buries himself deep inside of Baekhyun as he comes inside with a low but loud moan. Baekhyun whimpers as he feels the hot liquid fill him up. The maknae lifts the older off of him and slowly pulls out. He lays him down onto the bed and wraps him in his arms. “Goodnight babe,” he says as he kisses the side of Baekhyun’s head.

 

“I’m never letting you sleep with me again,” Baekhyun says wearily with a cute pout. Sehun smiles and they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

    

    The next morning Sehun walks out into the kitchen full of boys. Kyungsoo is making pancakes while Chanyeol is frying up some eggs and bacon. Yixing, Minseok, and Luhan are sitting at the counter drinking coffee. “Good morning,” Sehun says as he yawns and stretches his arms.  Junmyeon is trying to reach a cereal box on the top shelf of the cabinet but looks over to greet him back.

“Hey good morning. Are the others still sleeping?” he asks as he stands on his tippy toe to try to reach the cereal box but Yifan comes over to grab it for him. On cue, Jongdae, Tao, and Jongin groggily come out from their rooms after smelling the delicious bacon and plop themselves onto the couch. “Ah, there they are,” Junmyeon comments.

“It’s unusually quiet this morning. Where’s Baek?” Yifan asks curiously. “Hmm still sleeping,” Sehun says while popping piece of toast into his mouth. “Still? He’s usually one of the few to wake up first,” Junmyeon says furrowing his brows. “Yeah him and his loud mouth usually can’t wait to wake us up,” Tao mutters. “He didn’t get that much sleep last night,” Sehun quipped. Yifan quirks an eyebrow, giving him a suspicious and knowing look.

The maknae shoots him a mischievous smile and sips on his chocolate milk.

**Author's Note:**

> this was one my first fics so please don't judge it too much lmao  
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
